Strange
by Armor King
Summary: Here's something waaaay different for me! It's a ReiUsagi and HarukaMichiru fic, but it also involves a short yuri-scene with Rei and Haruka ::shudders::


Author's Notes: Here's something waaaay different for me! It's a Rei/Usagi and Haruka/Michiru fic, but it also involves a short yuri-scene with Rei and Haruka ::shudders:: A-anyway, Let's get started, eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon! Everyone knows that already! Don't sue.  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Haruka/Michiru and a yuri between Rei/Haruka... all four are over 21 years olds.  
  
Warnings: Yuri between Rei/Haruka.  
  
-----Strange-----  
  
-Bar-  
  
Haruka is sitting on a stool at the bar, downing a shot of whiskey, when Rei walks up and sits on the stool next to the sandy-blonde girl.  
  
"Hey Rei." the female bartender says, "What'll it be?"  
  
"I'll have my usual, Ayana." responds the miko. Ayana nods and pours Rei a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Are you even old enough to be in a bar, Rei?" questions Haruka.  
  
Rei laughs slightly, "You know I am, Haruka." she responds, picking up her drink and throwing it back. She sits the glass back down, "See?" she says to Haruka, "There are things about me that not even Usagi knows."  
  
Haruka finishes another shot, "Speaking of moon-face," she says, "How've the two of you been since you started living together?"  
  
"We've never been better!" Rei states happily, "Every time I hear her say she loves me, it's like... I just can't describe it!"  
  
"That's love." Haruka says simply, before downing another shot.  
  
Rei downs another shot and Ayana fills her glass again, then the miko notices Haruka looking at her and turns to the sandy-blonde, "What's up, Ruka?" she asks.  
  
"So, How long've you been drinking?"  
  
Noticing the slight glint in the older girl's eyes, Rei's lips curl up into a smile, "Are you challenging me to a drinking contest?" she asks, "Cause I can put a few away!"  
  
"Well?"

"You're on, Haruka!"  
  
Three hours and several shots later...  
  
Rei and Haruka stagger out of the bar, helping each other walk and laughing loudly. After a few steps, Rei takes a tumble and lands on the ground. Haruka assists the girl to her feet, her hand incidently touching the miko's right breast. Rei blushes slightly and then says, "I-I better get home to Usagi!" however, the girl finds it increasingly hard to stand under her own power.  
  
"Come on, Rei." Haruka says, "They ain't neither one of us gonna make it anywhere on our own." Then, She adds, "Why don't we just head to mine and Michi's place? It's alot closer than the jinja."  
  
Hesitantly, Rei sighs, "Alright... I guess you're right." she responds. And, the two start toward Haruka and Michiru's place, assisting one another along.  
  
-Tenou/Kaiou Residence-  
  
Haruka and Rei make it to a random bedroom and collapse on the bed, Haruka landing on top of Rei with their bodies pressed together. Rei blushes subconsciously, as she's just about out-of-it already. Haruka, more-or-less unknowingly, begins unfastening Rei's top and kissing the miko's neck. The sandy-blonde opens Rei's top and works her hands behind the girl, unfastening her bra and removing it. Rei moans when Haruka's hands cup her soft breasts and begin caressing them. Completely unknowing of who she's with, Rei begins running her hands through Haruka's hair as the older girl starts licking her hardening nipples. Haruka works her way down Rei's torso and then reaches under the miko's skirt, she grips the girl's panties and pulls them down her legs. Rei begins caressing her own breasts, Haruka raises the girl's skirt and leans in to her shaven crotch. Rei moans loudly when Haruka licks her netherlips and the miko squeezes her own breasts slightly, as the sandy-blonde spreads her netherlips and begins licking at Rei's swollen clit.  
  
As Haruka eats her out, Rei starts moaning, "Oh! MMM! Yes! Oh, Right there!" she states, through her moans, "Yes! Just like that! Keep going, onegai!"  
  
Haruka obliges the ravenhaired miko and continues delving in the girl's slit, tasting every aspect of the miko's inner-sanctum. Rei squeezes her breasts and pinches up the nipples, rolling them between her thumbs and forefingers. Haruka's right hand slips down under her pants and she begins rubbing herself, moaning into Rei's crotch as her own slit starts moistening. After a few more moments, Haruka enters her own hole with two fingers and begins thrusting in-and-out, continuing to eat Rei's tasty cunt.  
  
"Oh! That's it!" Rei moans, "Ah! Ah! ... YEEESSSS!!!" she screams, as Haruka brings her to her orgasm, the miko's entire body jerking slightly. Haruka then cums at nearly the same time from fingering herself.  
  
Morning... Rei slowly opens her eyes, noticing a slight headache, and then notices herself in completely unfamiliar surroundings. The ravenhaired miko sits up and soon realizes that she's naked in a comfortable bed, she also notices that she isn't alone there. Rei looks beside her to see Haruka sleeping peacefully there, also nude. Rei gasps and notices Haruka starting to wake up.  
  
Haruka yawns and opens her eyes to see Rei sitting up in the bed with the cover pulled up to cover herself, "Mornin' Rei." she says, casually. The shorthaired blonde sits up and stretches, allowing the cover to fall and reveal her ample chest, which causes Rei to immediately blush and turn away, "What's wrong, Rei?" Haruka asks, coyly, "You didn't have a problem lookin' at me, last night."  
  
Rei's eyes widen at that remark and she blushes even deeper.  
  
"Ah, So you two're finally awake?" comes Michiru's voice from the doorway.  
  
Haruka turns toward the aquamarinehaired girl, "Hey, Michi." she says, "When did you get home?"  
  
"About 9 o'clock last night." Michiru responds, walking into the room and sitting down in a chair infront of the bed, "I saw you two in the bed and decided not to wake you, so I slept in the guest room." "Now," she adds, "Is there something I should know?"  
  
"What's to tell?" Haruka responds, with a shrug of her shoulders, "Rei and I were at a bar, we had some drinks, got pretty plastered, then slept together."  
  
Michiru turns her attention to Rei, "You seem pretty tense, Rei." she says, "What's the matter?"  
  
"'What's the matter'?" Rei repeats, the spins toward the aquamarinehaired girl, "I had sex with Haruka, that's what the matter is!" she finishes in a snap.  
  
"What?" Haruka responds, acting hurt, "Was I that bad?"  
  
"That's got nothing to do with it!" Rei states, then turns and allows her legs to drape off the side of the bed, "It's just... I don't know how Usagi will react to me telling her I cheated on her..." she continues, "I... don't want to lose her."  
  
"You won't, Rei." Haruka says with certainty, placing her hand on Rei's right shoulder.  
  
"Ruka's right, Rei." Michiru adds, "Believe me, This is not the first time I've come home to find Ruka in bed with another girl." she gives Haruka a stare that causes the sandy-blonde to hold her hands up defensively. "Rei. You and Usagi are in love so, I am sure she will forgive you."  
  
"I hope so..." Rei responds, as she begins picking up her clothes and then dresses herself. She stands up, finishing fastening her top, and bows to the two older girls, "I have to go talk to Usagi." she says, "If you'll excuse me." she heads out the door, closing it behind her, and leaves the house toward the jinja.  
  
Back in the bedroom, "Do you really believe Usagi will understand, Ruka?" asks Michiru.  
  
Haruka nods, "Of course." she says, still confident, "You forgive me, right?" Michiru nods, "Then, Usagi will forgive Rei." Haruka adds, then she pats the bed beside her, "Anyway, Why don't I give you a thorough apology?"  
  
Michiru smiles, then undresses as she walks toward the bed...  
  
-Hikawa Jinja-  
  
"REI-CHAN!!" Usagi exclaims as she glomps the unsuspecting miko.  
  
After hugging the odango-atama back, Rei pushes the girl away slightly, "Listen Usagi." she says, "I-I have to tell you something... and, I think we should sit down."  
  
The two go to Rei's bedroom and sit on their shared futon, "Okay, What's up Rei-chan?" questions Usagi, "And, Why didn't you come home last night?"  
  
Rei takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Okay, here's what happened..." she begins, "I met Haruka at Ayana's bar last night... we, um, had some drinks... Haruka challenged me to a drinking contest and, we both got pretty drunk... and, we sorta, kinda, well..."  
  
"What happened, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Well, Haruka and I kinda... um, we slept together." she finally manages, "I'm, I'm SO sorry Usagi!" she wraps her arms around the odango-atama and hugs her tightly, as if she's afraid the girl's gonna try to run away.  
  
"Listen Rei, It's alright." Usagi says, returning the hug, "It's alright."  
  
"But, It's not alright Usagi!" Rei states, raising her gaze to meet Usagi's, "I... I cheated on you!"  
  
"Shhh. You were impaired, Rei, and it's hard to know or control what you do when you're like that." Usagi says, "I still love you, Rei-chan." she then leans in to kiss the miko's trembling lips, "Besides, It's not like you're gonna get pregnant by having sex with Ruka-san." she adds, jokingly, letting out a few light laughs.  
  
Rei manages a few laughs as well and returns Usagi's earlier kiss, "I love you, Usagi." she says, "But, I'm still sorry." Usagi feels the miko's right hand slide up under her blouse and begins caressing her left breast, "And," Rei adds, "I want to make it up to you."  
  
Usagi nods and they kiss again as they begin to undress one another.  
  
-----!!The End!!-----  
  
Ramblings: In case you're wondering... NO! I don't particularly like this fic. It just burrowed into my mind and clung there until I typed it. I left the yuri-scene short and you can use your imagination as to whether they did anything else or not. I also left pointers that Haruka and Michiru made love after Rei left and that Rei and Usagi made love at the end. In a-anycase, You can review if you want to, but it's not necessary. I'll be back soon with some better fics, Ja!


End file.
